Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multi-receptacle housing assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-receptacle housing assembly that clamps to a electrical device, such as a multiplexer, and supports a plurality of electric receptacles that are electrically connected to electric contacts of the multiplexer.
Background Information
During a vehicle designing and fabricating process, various tests are conducted on the various vehicle body structures and the various vehicle systems. For example, stress tests are conducted on the vehicle body structures to determine the structural integrity of the design. Further, systems such as the air conditioning system of a vehicle are tested to ensure that the air conditioning system properly conditions (heats and cools) all areas within a passenger compartment within the vehicle body structure.
During such tests, various sensors are attached at predetermined locations on the vehicle body structure. In some tests, hundreds of sensors can be used to collect data during testing. Each of these sensors is typically connected to a multiplexing unit that processes the signals from the plurality of sensors such that the signals can then be stored for processing by a computer. The multiplexing unit can be configured to connect to, for example, 25 different sensors used during vehicle testing. The sensors are electrically connected to the multiplexing unit via a plurality of cables. Each cable is connected at a first end to one of the sensors. A second end of each cable is connected to the multiplexing unit.
The process of attaching the cables to the sensors and to the multiplexing unit is time consuming and cumbersome.